We Can Do It Right?
by PhineasFlynns
Summary: a phinbella story. I couldnt come up with a good name but its a good story. has lemon in it. you have been warned
1. Chapter 1

"hey Phineas. Watch doin?" I asked  
"oh hey Isabella, Ferb and I actually are doing something separate today" Phineas smiled at me.  
"what brought this on?" I asked curiously  
"well last night me and Ferb were talking and then he decided to start the topic on girls. We both confessed that we are in love with someone, and dared eachother to go tell the girl how we feel" he explained  
My heart started racing as I said  
"who are YOU in love with?"  
"she's the greatest girl I know. You know her. C'mon" he smiled  
My heart sank and I fought the urge to frown, and then he grabbed my hand.  
"Izzy, honey, are you okay?" I heard him ask worriedly  
"hmm?" I asked and he pulled me inside and I saw that I had tears streaming down my cheeks and I was completely depressed looking.  
"wait... What did you say?" I asked  
"I said Izzy, honey are you okay?" he repeated  
"why did you call me honey?" I asked, sounding rude  
"sorry! Sorry!" he said and held up his palms defensively  
"now are you coming?" he asked when I stayed silent  
"where? To meet the girl your in love with? Why?" I demanded and before he could answer I continued "so that I can just have my heart ripped to shreds. I don't need that"  
"Isabella what...?" he started  
"Phineas you are so clueless!" I screamed  
"what did I do!" he yelled back, getting angry  
"forget it!" I screamed  
"FINE!" he yelled  
"FINE!" I screamed "I HATE YOU!"  
"YA WELL I LOVED YOU! BUT YOU COULDNT CO-OPERATE FOR THREE FUCKING MINUTES SO I COULD TELL YOU! YOU HAD TO WHINE AND BITCH ABOUT HOW COMING WITH ME WOULD TEAR YOUR HEART UP! IF YOU DIDNT WANT TO COME YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID SO INSTEAD OF INSULTING ME!" he screamed in my face  
"you love me?" I asked slowly  
"I did... Not any more" he said and ran inside, slamming the door behind him  
"Phineas!" I called and he ignored me  
"PHINEAS!" I shrieked  
"GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" he yelled "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"  
"phineas talk to me. Please" I begged  
"no..." he said quietly and shut the window  
Tears poured down my cheeks as I started sobbing and ran across the street into my house and up the stairs, slamming the doors behind me  
"Isa? is everything okay?" Mom called up the stairs to me  
"no! Everything is ruined!" I yelled back sobbing  
I heard my mom coming up the stairs and grabbed my favorite Teddy bear, cuddling it into my chest as she came in and said  
"what happened?"  
"nothing" I lied  
"fight with phineas?" mom guessed  
"how'd you guess?" I asked  
"last time you got in a fight with phineas you were this upset. Actually no, this time you are more upset"  
"wow" I murmured  
"so what's wrong Isa?" she asked  
"phineas said that he was dared to tell the person that he is in love with that he loves then. I asked who it was and he said it was someone I knew and said I should come. Me being the moron I am overreacted and said something that he thought was an insult and then yelled at me and in the midst of it he said 'i loved you' I said 'you love me?' he said 'i did...' and ran inside and slammed the door. Then I tried yelling up to his window and he said 'get off my property I never want to see you again!'" I finished, sobbing hysterically  
"Isa he doesn't hate you" mom soothed and hugged me  
"I'll be right back mom" I sniffed and ran down the stairs and across the road.  
"Linda opened the door and smiled  
"hi Isabella" she smiled  
"hi mrs Flynn Fletcher" I smiled "is phineas here? It's important"  
She seemed to realize it dolue to the fact that I was crying and said  
"he's in his room. Can you do me a tiny favor and tell Candace Lawrence and I went out?" she smiled  
"sure" I replied and ran up the stairs to candace's room.  
"Candace?" I asked as I opened the door  
"yes?" she asked  
"mom and dad left" I said  
"thanks isabella" she smiled and I nodded and left the room  
I ran down the hall and skidded to a stop in front of phineas's door. I knocked and he opened it and before he could say anything I launched myself into his arms and kissed him passionately.  
He was completely shocked, that much I could tell, but after a second he kissed back, his arms wrapping around my waist.  
"I love you" I whispered  
"baby I love you to" he smiled and kissed me again.

2 days later

Phineas pov

I was sitting down to breakfast when I heard Izzy shriek in horror from across the road.  
"Izzy!" I yelled and ran for the door.  
I ripped I open and she was immediately in my arms.  
"Izzy what's going on love?" I asked  
"I'm moving away!" she sobbed  
"what? But you can't move away... You can't... You just can't" I stuttered and broke down in tears  
Me and izzy wet and sat on the couch, her head In my lap, but we felt empty.  
"I can't believe it" I hissed  
"what?" she asked  
"that I finally getthe love of my life, the one I have been pining for since she moved in, and now she's moving away" I sighed  
"I love you to baby. I have since I moved in" I smiled  
He smiled back and kissed me and when he tried to pull away I refused to let him.  
"when we finally did break apart he said  
"what was that about, not that I didn't love it"  
"I figure since I'm leaving tomorrow we aren't going to get very many kisses. I'm going to die wthout you" she said sighing  
"well you have your cell phone right?" I asked  
"yea...?" I replied  
"then we will always be in touch. No matter what" I smiled  
"I love you" she smiled  
I love you to" I smiled and kissed her.  
Her arms wound around my neck and her hand slid up my shirt.  
"izzy?" I gasped, pulling away  
She didn't answer, just kissed me again. My arms went to her waist and pulled her up so she was sitting on my lap and my fingers wound into her hair.  
We broke away for air and Candace walked over, and saw us gazing dreamily at eachother.  
"get a room" she teased and walked out the door  
"Lawrence and I are going out" mom smiled and thy left to, ferb following  
"your going to ferb?" I asked  
"ya. Hope you don't mind phineas" he replied  
"nah, Isabella is moving away tomorrow so I would have spent the day with her anyways" I smiled  
"she leaving?" he gasped and she nodded sadly  
He hugged her tight and said  
"I will miss you Isabella. You have to text me" he smiled  
"of course ferb" she smiled back  
"sorry but I'm not going to see you again. We aren't getting back for 3 days" he sighed  
"alright. See ya bro" I smiled and hugged him and he walked out the door, shutting it softly behind him.  
I sighed and clicked on the tv and frowned.  
"what?" izzy asked  
"well, you are moving away and i don't get to see ferb for 3 days. This is the worst 3 days of my life" he sighed  
"I know eh" izzy sighed and then smirked at something.  
"what do you want to do?" she asked  
"I don't know. You got any ideas?" I asked  
"well we could use candace's earlier suggestion..." she smirked mischeviously.  
My eyes widened and I gulped  
"your talking about 'get a room' aren't you" I asked  
"yes" she smiled and kissed me  
I kissed back and then pushed her away.  
"what?" she asked lookin hurt  
"we can't izzy. That would be disobeying our parents trust" I frowned  
"what's your point phineas? I'm leaving tomorrow and I want my first time to be with you" she insisted  
"I want my first time with you to but we are too young" I frowned  
"pfft" she scoffed "ferb and Gretchen had sex when they were 15. We are 16"  
"woa... Wait... He never told me?" I said  
"they broke up after and then got back together when they found out that she is pregnant because of a one night stand they had a few months ago" Isabella said  
"holy fuck" I murmured  
She kissed me passionately and wrapped her arms around my neck.  
I pushed her away again and said  
"izzy... Please don't"  
"please phineas? Please" she pleaded, pressing her breasts agains my chest and grinding her hips into mine.  
I groaned and surrendered, pressing my lips hungrily to hers.  
She pulled away only to grab my hand and drag me upstairs.  
She pushed me down onto the bed before getting up and locking the door. She turned around and walked slowly back towards the bed swinging her hips.  
"izzy" I sighed in frustration  
"what's wrong phineas" she purred and reached for the hem of her shirt.  
She pulled it off, dropping it on the floor leaving her in a black lacey bra with a pink hem.  
She wiggled out if her tight black jeans revealing black lacey panties with a pink hem.  
My eyes widened and I sat up to get a better view of her.  
"izzy" I sighed  
"you want it come get it" she teased and I jumped out of bed and grabbed her, pulling her against me and kissing her passionately.  
"I love you" I murmured  
"I love you to" she smiled and ran her fingers under my shirt, along my abs.  
I groaned and she pulled off my shirt and kissed down my chest.  
I smiled and kissed her again.  
She pulled my pants off revealing my black boxers and ran her hand down them.  
I groaned and kissed her again, allowing her tounge to enter my mouth.  
She straddled my waist and grinded her hips into mine.  
"izzy" I gasped  
She smiled and then stopped.  
"your such a tease!" I said  
"I know" she smiled and got off the bed.  
"oh not you don't" I said and jumped up.

Isabella pov

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and he pushed me down onto the bed.  
I bit my lip and kissed him.  
He slid my bra off and caressed my breasts making me arch my back.  
"gahh" I sighed  
He trailed his lips down my neck and kissed down slowly trailing his kisses down between my breasts and kissing all the way down until he stopped at the hem of my panties.  
"phineas" I gasped  
He smiled and slid my panties off kissing all the way down. He finally stopped and I reached down and pulled off his boxers.  
"phineas please" I pleaded  
He nodded and positioned himself above me.  
"are you sure you want to do this" he asked  
"yes. Yes. Yes" I panted and he nodded. He bit his lip and he shoved into me.  
My eyes rolled back into my head and he froze.  
"thanks" I smiled  
"no problem" he smiled  
"how did you know it hurts?" I asked  
"I noticed the tiny grimace and the flash on pain in your eyes before they rolled back" he laughed  
"I see" I said and everything fell silent.  
"you can move now" I smiled after a sec  
He nodded and pulled out and pushed back in starting a rhythm. I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist.  
"oh god!" I gasped  
He groaned and sped up and I met his pace.  
"PHINEAS!" I screamed as I climaxed  
"izzy!" he yelled as he climaxed as well and collapsed on me.  
I hugged him tight to me and he rolled off and smiled at me.  
"I love you" he smiled  
"I love you to" I replied  
a few seconds later A look of sheer panic crossed his face and I freaked out.  
"what's wrong?" I asked  
"we forgot to use a condom" he murmured  
My eyes widened and I said  
"well I can't get pregnant after only one time. Can I?" I asked  
"I don't know!" phineas exclaimed "your the first girlfriend I have ever had, I don't know these things"  
"me either" I said  
"fuck!" he said  
"I guess now we wait and see what happens" I sighed  
"ya" he agreed  
"it's not the end of the world if I am pregnant" I said  
"your only 16!" he gasped  
"but it will be our child" I soothed  
"alright" he smiled and placed his hand on my stomach "only time will tell"  
"I guess so" I smiled and we fell asleep in eachothers arms.

I woke up to the sound of the doorbell ringing and pulled on my clothes and went to get the door.  
"hi Isa" mom smiled  
"hi mom" I smiled  
"did you tell phineas?" she asked  
"yea" I said  
"how did he take it?" she asked  
"not very well" I said "but he said we will keep in touch"  
She smiled and that was when she noticed my hair.  
"Isa..." mom said "you didn't..."  
Before I could answer phineas walked down in his boxers, his eyes still half closed, and wandered over to me.  
"I love you baby" he smiled, pulling me into a hug.  
"I love you to" I smiled and kissed him  
When I pulled away he hugged me tight and I smiled into his chest.  
"moms here" I murmured  
"hi mom" he smiled, looking up  
"hi phineas" she smiled back "Isa answer my question"  
"well mom..." I started  
"the truth please Isa" mom said  
"yes we did. I'm sorry mom" I said  
"sorry for what?" she asked "there is nothing wrong with physical love"  
"we forgot protection" I sniffed  
"oh Isa" she sighed and pulled us into a hug "you two love eachother right?"  
"yes" we answered instantly  
"then it will all be okay. Even if you get pergnant from that" she said  
"thanks mom" I smiled  
"no problem. Are you staying the night here?" she asked  
"yes please" I answered  
"alright. See you tomorrow. We leave at 11" she frowned hugged me and left.  
"I don't want to go tomorrow" I said and hugged phineas tight.  
"I don't want you to leave either. I'm going to die without you" he sighed  
"I'm going to die without you to" I said and broke down in tears.

Phineas pov

I pulled her into a hug and she buried her face in my chest and sobbed. Seeing izzy this upset breaks my heart.  
"izzy baby it's going to be okay" I soothed  
She shook her head and said  
"no it's not"  
"where are you moving?" I asked  
"a stupid town called mount forest in Ontario" she sobbed  
"ONTARIO!" I yelled "why the fuck so far?"  
"I don't know" she whimpered  
"that's like forever away. See if you could at least stay in this country" I asked  
"okay" she sniffed and pulled out her phone  
"mom?" she asked  
"yes Isa" she replied  
"why are we moving so far away?" I asked  
"I actually don't know" she sighed  
"well can we at least stay in this country. Please?" she pleaded  
"I guess so Isa" Vivian replied  
"thanks mom" she smiled  
"your welcome Isa" Vivian said and hung up the phone  
Isabella turned and face me and said  
"well lover boy. We have around 18 hours left for us, home alone. What are we going to do?"  
"I don't know... But no matter what it is I am never letting you go" I said "we are going to be apart too much for that"  
"I agree" she said and threw herself back into my arms.  
"I can't believe you are really going tomorrow" I sighed a few hours later  
"I know me either" she sighed  
"I'm going to miss you" I said, tears pooling in my eyes  
"I'm going to miss you to" she said and we both broke down in tears.

The next morning at 11

"izzy please don't go" I pleaded  
"I don't want to phineas but I have to" she sobbed  
We broke down in tears for the hundreth time that day and I hugged her tight.  
"I'm gonna miss you so much" we sobbed  
"I love you" I said forcefully  
"I love you to" she said back, just as stongly  
"call me every day" I requested  
"of course" She smiled and we shared one last kiss before she had toget in the car.  
"bye mom" I sniffed and hugged her tight  
"bye phineas" she sniffed "tell Linda I love her please and to call me"  
"of course" I agreed  
As they pulled away I yelled  
"I love you izzy!"  
"I love you to phineas!" she yelled back and I watched until I couldn't see them anymore.  
I felt empty and completely broken as I walked back in the house.  
The first thing I dis was I grabbed a picture I had framed of me and izzy hugging and she had signed it saying 'i love you forever love isabella Garcia Shapiro' and she had a matching one that I signed saying 'i love you forever love phineas flynn'.  
I hugged it into my chest and layed down on the couch and cried myself to sleep.

Isabella pov

I pulled out my framed picture of my and phineas and hugged it to my chest and sobbed and slowly cried myself to sleep.

Day 18

Phineas pov

I feel empty. I haven't done anything but eat sleep cry and use an excersise machine so I dont get fat. Oh and I text Isabella. Life feels so empty without her. I don't know how I'm gonna survive.  
"phineas dinner!" mom yelled  
I trudged down the stairs and sat at the table still holding the picture of me and Isabella. I hadn't let it go since she left.  
"phineas I know you miss her but she wouldn't want you to fall apart like this. Your life is falling apart" mom said  
"mom you don't understand. She was my life. She is my life. My life is falling apart because she isn't here" I said  
"phineas are you sure you aren't exaggerating?" mom said  
"mom we have went over this thousands of times" I said, getting angry "SHE IS MY LIFE! I LOVE HER AND FEEL EMPTY WITHOUT HER!"  
"don't yell at me!" she yelled  
"THEN STOP TREATING ME LIKE IM FIVE AND DONT KNOW MY OWN FEELINGS!" I yelled and stomped up the stairs, then threw myself onto my bed sobbing.

Isabella pov

I can't believe I'm not with him. I'm going to snap. I can't take it. I feel so empty without him. It's like my world has come to an end.  
"Isa dinner!" mom yelled  
I sighed and, still clutching the picture, trudged down the stairs.  
I sat down and mom sighed at me as I glared at her. Our relationship had pretty much been ruined since she forced me away from phineas. Even though it wasn't intentional, I'm still pissed.  
"Isa smarten up" she said  
"I'm perfectly fine. Your the one that pulled me away from him for no fucking reason" I hissed  
"don't use that language with me young lady" mom yelled  
"I'm sick of you! I hate you!" I screamed and ran outside  
I got in my moms car, started it, and drove.  
I dont think I consiously knew where I was going, but in my heart I think I did.

Phineas pov

Mom stopped talking to me after that day and I stopped trying to talk to her.  
I just wanted Isabella back. I was home alone and I heard somebody come in, and wanted to know who it was since the rest of them weren't due back till around midnight.  
I walked down the stairs and saw a familiar tear stained face spin around and face me.  
"Isabella?" I asked  
"phineas?" she asked and we ran forward and hugged  
"oh my god what are you doing here?" I gasped  
"mom pissed me off and I stole her car and drove here"  
"I missed you so much" I sobbed  
"I missed you to" she sobbed  
I tilted her head up and kissed her passionately.  
Her arms wrapped around me tight and she started pulling my shirt off.  
I responded by pulling her shirt off and pushing my hands under her bra and caressing the soft skin there.  
She moaned softly and I lifted her up and carried her to my room.  
I layed her on the bed and kissed her again, passionately.  
We both hurriedly undressed eachother and were blissfully reunited.  
"I love you" I said as we lay in bed after our blissful lovemaking.  
"I love you to" she smiled and kissed me again  
We fell asleep shortly after that, blissfully in eachothers arms.

I woke up to izzy running her hand up and down my chest.  
"morning gorgeous" I smiled  
"morning handsome" she replied smiling  
"We should go downstairs" I sighed  
"I guess so" she sighed and kissed me again.  
We got up and I put on boxers and she put on shot shorts and a belly top.  
We walked downstairs hand in hand and went straight to the kitchen for food.  
"what do you want to eat?" I asked, not letting go of her for even a second.  
"I want you" she smiled and kissed me.  
She completely startled me and we fell back onto the floor.  
"okay. Now what do you want to eat?" I asked, hours after I had earlier.  
"waffles" she smiled  
"of course" I laughed  
"what? Waffles are good" she laughed  
"I know" I smiled  
I grabbed 4 chocolate chip waffles and stuck them in the toaster and turned back to izzy.  
"you have no idea how much I have missed you"  
"just as much as I missed you" she smiled  
"I would have came to your house but I had no idea where you were" i sighed  
"I know and I would have come sooner but mom was watching me. Then finally I snapped, said I hate her, and stole her car"  
"you said you hate her?" I gasped  
"yes. She tore me away from you" she said  
"good point" I laughed and our waffles popped  
I handed her 2 and we ate quickly.  
"I need some fresh air" she decided and we walked out into the backyard.  
"I'll be right back izzy" I said and walked back in the house to get a drink.  
I came back out a minute later and saw izzy twitching in the ground, blood covering her, and freaked out. I whipped out my cell phone and dialed 911.  
"911 what's your emergency?" the operator asked  
"I need an ambulance now. My girlfriend is severy injured" I said  
"where are you" they said and i realized i couldnt remember my house number.  
"I can't remember! But I'm phineas Flynn"  
"oh we know that house. An ambulance is on it's way"  
"thanks" I said and hung up  
"izzy your gonna be fine, you hear me? Everything is going to be fine" I said  
"phineas" she gasped "it hurts"  
"I know baby, I know. Butthe ambulance is on it's way" I said, grabbing her hand  
The ambulance arrived shortly after and loaded her onto a stretcher and I got in the back beside her.  
"what's her name and how old is she?" a man asked  
"Isabella Garcia Shapiro and she's 16" I said instantly  
"thanks. Now what happened?" he asked  
"well a while ago like 19 days ago or something like that Isabella was forced to move away with her mother. We were both heartbroken and then today she randomly showed up in my house and said her and her mother had been in a fight and she had yelled 'i hate you' Before stealing the car and driving here. Then we ate breakfast and walked outside, I went back in for a drink, and when i came out I saw er lying there twitching and bleeding, freaked out, and called you guys." I explained  
"I see I see" he said and then thy arrived at the hospital  
They wheeled her in and a doctor was waiting and as soon as he saw Isabella he said  
"prep her for surgery"  
The nurses and helpers did as he requested and all immediately wheeled her off.  
I sat down in the waiting room and soon a doctor came to me.  
"are you here for Isabella Garcia shapiro?" he asked  
"yes" I said  
"are you family?" he asked  
"she's my fiancée" I lied and he nodded  
"Isabella was stabbed in the gut quite fiercely, as if somebody wanted to well... I think I should tell you this with her."  
"okay...?" I said and followed his down numerous halls before he stopped at a room and went in.  
"hello miss Garcia Shapiro. I brought your fiancée with me" he smiled  
"PHINEAS!" she yelled and held her arms out.  
I immediately took her hand and hugged her tight.  
"I love you so much" I smiled  
"I love you to" she smiled back  
"now what did you want to tell us that had to be together?" I asked the doctor  
"well... Isabellas wounds seemed to have a purpose. It wasn't random, there was a reason someone stabbed you there..." he trailed off  
"and?" I asked  
"well you almost lost your unborn child" he said  
"our... what...?" I asked  
"Isabella is pregnant" he said and seeing our shocked expressions said "you didn't know did you"  
"no. No we didn't" I answered, pulling Isabella into my arms, laying on the hospital bed with her.  
"I'll leave you alone for a minute then" he said and left the room  
"i cant believe it!" I gasped  
"me either" she said  
"we are gonna be parents!" I said excitedly  
"sweet" Isabella smiled and kissed me  
"I guess you can get pregnant from having sex once" I laughed  
"i guess so" she smiled and cuddled into my side  
"I'm tired" she yawned  
"me to. Let's get some sleep" I said and we slowly drifted to sleep.

Isabella pov

I felt phineas slowly drift to sleep but I couldn't fall asleep, I had way to much on my mind.  
"I'm gonna be a mom" I murmured and placed my hand on my stomach.  
I sighed and phineas rolled over and pulled me into his chest, then rested his hand on my stomach.  
"I love you Isabella" he smiled  
"I love you to Phineas" I replied, not entirely sure if he was awake or not  
"get some sleep. You need it. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you two. Your safe so sleep" he smiled  
"thanks baby" I smiled and slowly drifted to sleep.

I woke up the next morning... Or mabey still that night... To phineas running his fingers through my hair.  
I sighed happily and he laughed.  
"good evening sleepy head" he smiled  
Ahh so it was still night.  
"evening" I smiled back  
"how did you sleep" he asked  
"pretty good. And yourself?" I replied  
"amazingly. Because I had you again" he smiled  
"that's exactly why I slept good to. I haven't had a proper nights sleep since the night before i left. And it was with you" I smiled  
"same" he said and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer and we heard the door burst open.  
"i heard her heart rate speed up and was wondering-" he stopped when he saw us  
We completely ignored him and he left the room rght after he stopped talking.  
When we broke apart I layed my head on his chest and said  
"I love you"  
"I love you to" he smiled  
"so, according to the hospital I'm your fiancée am I?" I teased  
"maybe according to you to?" he asked, placing a diamond ring in front of my face.  
"oh my god. Are you for real?" I asked, my heard racing  
"of course I am izzy. Of course if you don't want to I understand. I mean-" I cut him off by kissing him.  
"of course I will marry you" I smiled with tears in my eyes.  
He smiled back and slipped the ring on my finger. I hled it up and it sparkled amazingly in the light.  
"I love you" I smiled  
"I love you to" he smiled and I cuddled into his chest and shortly fell asleep.

I woke up again to the sun in my face. I hissed quietly In Annoyance and I heard a quiet laugh behind me.  
"oh shut up you" I laughed and he laughed harder  
"how was your sleep this time" he asked  
"good. Yours?" I replied  
"I didn't sleep. I just held you in my arms. I'm not looking forward to when you have to leave" he sighed  
"I'll never leave you again" I promised  
He smiled at me and I panicked.  
"unless that happens" I panicked  
"unless wha-" he stopped when he saw my mom standing in the door, looking furious and worried.  
"Isa are you okay" she said, running in the room and hugging me.  
"I'm fine mom"


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously in We Can Do It, Right..?_

_"Isa are you okay" she said, running in the room and hugging me._  
_"I'm fine mom"_

Isabella POV

"why did you steal my car and leave!" she demanded

"I think you know why" I hissed, cuddling farther into Phineas' grip

She glared, then after a moment of hesitation lunged forward and hugged us both.

"im sorry" she murmured

"you have no idea how hard it was for us to be apart mom" Phineas said

"it hurt" I added and she nodded

"I know. im taking my car back and selling our other house, we will be back in around a month" Vivian said

"mom im not going with you. I cant be away from him for that long. Especially not now" I said

"what do you mean..?" mom asked

"im uh... kinda.. sorta... pregnantwithPhineas'childandweareengaged" she said blurring together the last part.

"what?" she asked

I looked at Phineas, signalling for him to speak because I couldnt. He nodded and turned to mom

"shes pregnant" he said "and engaged"

I held out my finger and the diamond sparkled in the dim light.

"but... your only 16" she said

"actually, I turned 17 today and she is turning 17 in 3 minutes" Phineas said

"well thats not the point!" mom yelled

We both shrugged and as soon as the clock struck midnight he said

"happy birthday to my gorgeous fiancee" and kissed me

I kissed back and when we broke away I said

"thank you my gorgeous fiancee"

I yawned tiredly and said

"mom im tired. you know where the door is. we havent forgiven you yet, and if you dont leave I will get security"

"wait! why are you in here!" mom asked

"I was stabbed" I sighed

"you let my baby get stabbed!" mom screamed and lunged for Phineas. I jumped up and punched her in the gut, making her keel over and fall.

"stay away from him" I snarled

She slowly stood and said

"I'll be back. when you least expect it!"

"SECURITY!" I screamed and they walked in and dragged her out while she screamed

"well that was... completely terrifing" Phineas sighed, then realizing I was still up, gently picked me up and layed me back in bed.

"thanks" I murmured as he pulled me into his arms.

The doctor walked in and said

"Isabella I think you can be discharged now"

"really?" I asked

"yup. but after seeing your mother we have sent her to an insane asylum, so shes gone. we need to assign you security gaurds" he replied

"no. I refuse. I know its in my best interest but Phineas can protect me" I said forcefully

The doctor sighed and nodded his assent.

"very well. follow me" he said

I stood and my legs shook and Phineas chuckled and picked me up, carrying me out of the room.

"put me down. I can walk" I grumbled

"your drunk. no you cant. im not talking any chances with our child" he teased

"shut up" I laughed and rested my head on his shoulder as we followed the doctor to the check out counter.

Phineas filled out all the sheets and then picked me up again, and we ran home.

I grabbed the note we found on the door and he layed me on the couch. As he pulled off my shoes I read the note out loud.

"it reads _Phineas, I dont know where you disappeared to, but im sure your fine or you would have called. Me Lawrence Candace and Ferb are all going to be gone for a week. need to know basis. no we are not going to find isabella, we are going to disney land. damn i told you... and no this does not mean im going to start talking to you again. you spazzed at me because of a girl. wtf is that" _

I sighed and Phineas pulled me into a hug.

"I was pretty mean to her. thats all shes trying to say" he said

"alright" I sighed and he put on twister and I fell asleep in his arms

Phineas POV

_Im so glad shes never going to leave me again. I dont know how I survived without her. I cant believe shes pregnant. This is the best day ever._

I laughed and sighed when Jo and Bill got into the argument while Bill is driving.

"they are so predictable" I laughed and slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
